If you're going to fall in love
by save.all.the.unicorns
Summary: Fall in love with the right person. The war is over and Katara is with Aang, but with a devoted Aang willing to do anything for Katara, and a tired Katara from all the attention, everyone is questioning their relationship. Toph decides to help out, just for her good old friend Sparky. Toph's POV. Katara/Zuko
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, thanks so much for deciding to read this :) **

**I'm not really planning to make it long. It should only be 2 or 3 chapters. I was going to make it a one-shot but I thought it might get a bit long so, change of plans :D**

**Katara and Aang are together but it will be Zutara in the end. Promise. I mean, why else would I put it in the 'Katara & Zuko' catagory?**

**ZUTARA FTW**

**That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA**

* * *

Feeling the familiar vibrations and the voices resounding through the air, Toph narrowed her eyes. This whole thing was really starting to get on her nerves, and she sure as hell knew it wasn't just her that was getting annoyed. She smirked slightly as she felt Zuko turn away and pretend to be occupied with the perfectly pitched tent. She didn't blame him though; although he had different reasons to be unhappy about the situation, it was frankly starting to be downright irritating.

'I'll do the cooking Katara! You should just sit down and rest!' Aang's bubbly voice rang out as he reached out and took Katara's hand. She just smiled slightly before being pulled down to sit down, and Aang started waterbending the soup in the cooking pot.

'Is there anything else I can do? Tell me anything okay? I want to do anything to be able to help you,' Aang smiled brightly while mixing the soup as Katara managed to let out a laugh.

Toph rolled her eyes.

_And there he goes again_, she thought. This whole thing, this whole 'Aang doing everything for Katara' thing was the exact thing that was getting on her nerves. Not just hers, but Sokka and Suki, and for a different reason, Zuko's. Ever since Aang had kissed Katara, and she had kissed back, Aang had suddenly become like a little slave towards her. He was absolutely devoted to Katara, and obviously thrilled to be with the girl of his dreams, but after these past few days his actions were _really_ driving Toph over the edge.

Sure, she didn't hold anything against their relationship, and she was happy for them. I mean, they had just gone through the hugest war in history and she understood that Aang just wanted to do what was best for his girlfriend, but Aang's 'helping out' was going _way_ over the top.

It was always, Katara this, Katara that, Katara wants this, Katara wants that, I'll do this for Katara, I'll do that for Katara. Katara, Katara, Katara.

Toph just wanted to scream in his face to shut up. Even when Katara politely told Aang that he had nothing to do, he just hovered around her and followed her like an obedient puppy. In fact, it would've been much more cuter if he _was_ actually a puppy.

'Oh, don't get up, Katara. Here, I'll get the bowls!' Aang lifted his left hand and used airbending to hover the bowls towards Katara and set them down.

'Thanks, Aang,' Katara smiled tiredly and Aang beamed proudly like a little child who had just been praised by his teacher.

Katara waterbended some soup out of the bowl into her mouth. She seemed satisfied with the taste, but watching Aang mix it so enthusiastically seemed to keep her from stopping him.

Toph irritably earthbended a stone into the rock behind her. It made a shattering noise, making Sokka and Suki (who were pitching another tent) look her way.

'This is getting ridiculous,' she muttered.

It had been a few months since the war, and Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko and Toph had gathered together to camp out for a few nights to relive 'the good ol' days'. The world was at peace, so neither Aang nor Zuko had much to do, and since Zuko still didn't have enough knowledge as Fire Lord to sort out everything, Iroh had taken over for a while and told his nephew to have fun with his friends.

This was only the start of the third day since they had started, and so far, Aang had been like this for the past forty-eight hours. Everyone including Katara was starting to get fed up with his puppy-like love towards her. Toph was starting to think Katara was rethinking about having a relationship with this young Avatar.

Toph's ears perked as she heard Zuko sigh and sit down on the rock in front of the tent. She smiled. Poor little Fire Lord. Having to watch this whole thing unfold in front of him for two days.

She tossed up a pebble and earthbended it towards Zuko.

'Ow!' He cried as it hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and instantly glared at Toph. She simply waved her hand his way. He shook his head.

'And you had to do that, why?' He asked exasperated.

Toph shrugged. 'Don't get so down, Sparky. I swear you're over reacting about this.'

She felt him stiffen at the words and she couldn't help a chuckle. He obviously knew _exactly_ what she was talking about.

'Stay out of it, alright?' He grumbled and turned away again.

Toph, lifted her arms and placed them behind her head, still chuckling,

'Oh yeah, here, Katara. I did this yesterday; found a rock and earthbended it into a mini you!'

And fought back the urge to bend the Avatar into the ground.

* * *

That night, Toph found Katara sitting by the water. Actually, she was sitting _on_ the water in the middle of the stream. Toph had no idea how that was happening, but Katara was a Master waterbender; anything was possible. She couldn't make out what she was doing but she could just hear her playing with the water around her.

Smiling, Toph bended the earth under the stream and formed a small path leading next to her. Katara jumped as the earth emerged and Toph walked over to take a seat beside her. She shook her head, smiling.

'Imagine what you could do if you weren't blind, Toph. It scares me,' she said, laughter in her voice.

Any other blind person could have found that comment slightly offending, but Toph didn't mind at all. She liked the fact that Katara and the others didn't treat her differently just because she couldn't see through her eyes.

'I don't know, and I don't care. I would still be the greatest earthbender in the world,' Toph said, and Katara laughed. She couldn't quite make out what Katara was thinking because she wasn't in contact with the earth, and Toph couldn't feel the vibrations, but she knew that she was exhausted. And not just physically.

'So, Katara,' she started.

'Hm?'

'How are you and Aang?' She asked, and could almost feel Katara stiffen beside her.

Nobody had really confronted her about the subject, and it was the most avoided topic between everyone at mealtimes, even if Katara and Aang weren't there. It was just Aang that didn't seem to notice what was going on between everyone else. It was extremely ironic that what he was doing to help Katara was actually making her more tired.

Katara sighed heavily.

'I don't know, Toph. I mean, I love him of course, but lately I don't know if it's just family love or if I'm actually _in_ love with him,' she said.

Toph shrugged. 'Well as far as I'm concerned, your heart doesn't really go racing or do backflips towards Twinkletoes like it does to someone else.'

Katara was silent but Toph knew she was blushing furiously.

'Look, Toph, don't mention that. I know it myself and it makes me feel so bad, considering I'm with Aang,' she said. But Toph just raised her eyebrows.

'Katara, if it doesn't feel right with Aang, you should really tell him,' she said.

'I _can'_t! Do you know how much it will hurt him?' Katara exclaimed.

'I know _exactly_ how much it will hurt him. Spirits, he'll probably go into the Avatar state, but if you don't tell him, it'll just be harder for both of you,' Toph replied. 'And Sparky,' she added under her breath.

Katara put her head in her hands.

'I don't know, Toph,' she said. 'I just really don't know what to do. It's just, to be honest, Aang's behaviour towards me is getting really, well,' she paused. '…Irritating.'

Toph snorted. That wasn't surprising. Anybody who didn't notice that was either so oblivious to anyone around them, or they were Aang.

'No kidding, Katara. I think most of us have been feeling like that. Twinkletoes is the only one who doesn't notice anything because he's to busy being in love with you.'

'I wish this whole thing would just sort itself out. I don't want to hurt Aang. He's, he's done nothing wrong,' Katara mumbled.

Toph looked up towards the sky, though the view wouldn't change.

'You know, Katara. Twinkletoes isn't a baby. If he really cared for you, I think he'll be able to let you go,' Toph said, and paused. 'Not that it won't break his fragile little heart into a million pieces or anything.'

'Wow, thanks for adding that. It really makes me feel better oh Great Earthbender,' Katara said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

'Hey, anytime,' Toph replied cheerfully.

Katara sighed again and twirled water around her feet.

'I love him, Toph,' she said quietly. 'I really do.'

At that moment, Toph wasn't sure if she was talking about Aang or someone else.

* * *

**Zutara is just too beautiful for words. WHY WERE YOU NOT CANON.**

**Ahem. Hope you guys enjoyed that. Sorry there's not much interaction between the 2. Oh, and I just made it from Toph's POV because I just love her and she would be the perfect position for a match-maker ;)**

**Please review! It would mean the world to me!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews! You just made my day so so much better :)**

**I'll reply to them tomorrow. Sorry I really need to sleep. **

**Um, I stated before that it'll be about 2 or 3 chapters, but it might get a bit longer. I don't really want to spend too much time on it, because I have to write up my other story. But I just couldn't help it. I had this surge of an idea and I just had to write it down :P**

**Once again thanks for the reviews, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ditto to Chapter One**

* * *

Zuko breathed out, which formed an orange flame in front of him and lit up the night. He was sitting in front of his tent, and staring up at the stars. The only thing that illuminated this darkness. It was sometimes this darkness that was what reminded him of those deep, dark, hollow, plain _tormenting_ days of his childhood, and those days of looking for forgiveness. Not from his father, but from the Avatar and his friends.

His father's face would loom over him as Zuko pleaded for forgiveness. He would feel the burning, excruciating pain of being burnt by his own element. He would feel the emptiness and how black his life turned when his mother disappeared.

And then what happened?

He had set out to find the Avatar. Because he believed that was what his father wanted, and he believed it was what _he_ wanted.

How wrong he was.

Finding the Avatar never gave him any sense of triumph or satisfaction. It never made him feel any better than when his mother disappeared. Thinking back, he could not believe _he_ had been the one that was chasing his friends down. And that _he_ was the one that hurt them so much they could never recover. It was too painful to think about, and it would always, always send him falling down a dark, dark hole of nothingness. And it would always be the same light; the same person that stopped him and picked him up. It would always be the same person that illuminated _his_ darkness. It would always be,

'Zuko?'

He whipped his head up to the sound of his name. His eyes were met by beautiful blue ones that looked at him with concern. He swallowed.

Katara. It would always be Katara.

'Hey,' he said hoarsely, and quickly cleared his throat, trying to hide the surprise he had felt. He knew it was quite late and didn't really expect anyone to be up at this time. Especially not Katara.

'Hey,' she replied softly, which made Zuko warmer than he already was. 'Are you alright?'

She tucked back a strand of hair and crouched down in front of him. He got a rush of her warm, but yet sweet smell, and it took all his will power not to reach out to take a strand of her hair in his hand.

He smiled, just slightly.

'I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep. I'll be heading inside the tent soon. Don't worry,' he said, and Katara smiled.

'Good. I was actually a bit worried, because, you know. You must have a lot of work to do, now that you're the Fire Lord and everything,' she said, playing with her hair.

'Yeah, there is quite a lot to do, but Uncle's working on it at the moment. He said I shouldn't worry about it for now, and enjoy the peace that we got at last,' Zuko stayed smiling as he remembered his Uncle's words.

'Good. That's good. I, ah, we just, didn't want to take any time away from you if you were busy or anything, so, good. I'm glad,' Katara replied, and silence fell between them.

She continued playing with her hair, and Zuko's hand itched to tuck back a strand that had fallen out of her ponytail. He closed his eyes once, took a deep breath and rose to his feet. Katara looked slightly surprised as she stood up with him.

'It's getting late. You should get to bed, Katara. Seeing as you're always the first one up,' he said gently.

She was surprised by the sudden change of attitude, but quickly composed herself and smiled.

'Thanks you for your concern, Fire Lord,' she mocked and bowed deeply.

Zuko just shook his head and let out a sound that might have been a chuckle. He opened his tent and looked back as Katara smiled at him.

'Goodnight, Katara,' he said softly.

'Goodnight, Zuko,' she replied, and smiled gently before turning her back.

* * *

Toph could feel two hearts hammering their rib cages like crazy as she approached the tents. After separating from Katara, she had headed back to the tents, only to feel Zuko was still up by himself. At that moment, Toph had decided to have a little detour, and wait for Katara to get there first. If what they were feeling for each other was what she thought it was (and she had no doubt it was), they should be able to have a little chat.

She wanted to laugh out loud at the vibrations she was feeling through the earth. It was _nothing_ compared to when Katara was around Aang, and Zuko's heart _never_ hammered this hard around anyone else. She shook her head with a smirk. Why couldn't Katara just tell Aang and get with Sparky already? It was another thing that was irritating Toph.

She just stood there for a while, listening to their calm and collected conversation, and their not very calm and collected heart beats.

_I guess they've always had _some_ sort of connection_, Toph thought. Whether it was hatred or love, they had seen many similarities in one another, which was the reason why Katara was the first to trust Zuko, back when they were in Ba Sing Se. Zuko had felt extremely guilty about that betrayal and had always wanted to apologize to Katara. He had told Toph once, when she had got the chance and he was apologizing to her about burning her feet.

'It was the wrong thing to do,' he had said. 'I never should have treated Katara like that, when she had trusted me, and seen the good in me that nobody apart from my Uncle had ever seen.'

Toph had found a liking to him as soon as he had said that.

And it wasn't just him that felt bad about that incident. She had talked to Katara afterwards as well, many days after Zuko had become part of their group.

'I felt betrayed,' she had said solemnly. It was after she had gone to avenge her mother with Zuko, and had returned as loyal friends. 'But it was strange if you think about it, because he was never really my friend to begin with. It, it was just strange, to feel so betrayed by Zuko, when…' she had trailed off but Toph knew what she meant.

And it was after that that she had thought these two would do nicely together.

* * *

The murmuring of the two died down, and she felt Zuko and Katara head back to their tents. She inched forward and smirked as they both sent each other glances. It was too dark for them to see each other, but everything was so, _so_ clear for Toph and her feet. Oh how much she wanted to laugh.

As soon as Katara entered her tent, Toph quickened her pace and stopped in front of Zuko's tent. His heart was still hammering hard, and Toph chuckled before throwing the tent entrance open. Earth emerged from the ground, enclosing the tent as if to prevent sound from emitting.

Zuko jumped and whipped around as Toph strode in as if it was her own tent.

'You scared the Spirits damn hell out of me!' Zuko exclaimed as she took a seat down in front of him. He fumbled with his lamp and switched it on, illuminating the one tent.

'What in Agni's name are you doing here?' He asked.

Sure, he and Toph were close friends but Zuko found no reason to why Toph would ever visit him personally. And he doubted it would be a confession of her undying love for him.

'So, Sparky,' Toph started. She could almost _feel_ the scowl that immediately formed on Zuko's face as he anticipated what was coming next.

'You were sitting outside weren't you,' he stated, rather than asked.

Toph sniggered rather than answered and Zuko sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

'Toph, seriously, just stay out,' he said through gritted teeth.

'Come on, Sparky. You've turned seventeen haven't you? I think it's about time you find someone to be a fit Fire Lady, seeing as your going to need a child to take the throne after you,' she said cheerfully.

Zuko stayed silent, but Toph knew he was glaring at her. Oh Agni, this was fun.

'Seeing as Katara seems to enjoy your company, she would be pretty good for the spot don't you think?'

'_Toph_,' he said, warning in his tone.

She stopped obediently, though she could feel his heart beat faster. She shouldn't push too hard. She knew that Zuko knew Katara had some sort of feelings towards him. It wasn't that hard to pick up; Sugar Queen was quite obvious in many ways. Zuko returned the feelings, which was the exact thing that just made Toph want to prod around and tease them in as many ways possible.

Zuko sighed again and reached towards the lamp. The light flicked off, and although Toph couldn't see, she could feel the heat of light disappear. She assumed it was to hide his face in the darkness; pointless really because Toph couldn't see his face, and she would know what he was feeling anyway.

'Just leave, Toph. You know it's not as easy as it seems,' he said tiredly as if he was dealing with a little child.

'You just don't have the guts to confront her,' Toph grumbled as she rose from sitting.

'She's with Aang, alright? She's not going to leave him for me, for anyone. She cares about him too much,' His tone was slightly hurt.

'She _cares_ but she doesn't _love_.'

'It's not going to change anything. She's still going to stay with him. She wouldn't want to hurt him when he's done nothing really wrong.'

At that statement Toph recalled what Katara had said earlier, when they were sitting by the stream.

'_I don't want to hurt Aang. He's, he's done nothing wrong.'_

Why did these two have to synchronize their thinking with _this_ matter of all matters?

'That's not the point is it? Don't get me wrong, I'm not a professional relationship specialist or anything, but why would you want to stay with someone when you love someone else? It's _stupid_,' she spat.

'Toph, you wouldn't understand,' Zuko sighed.

At that, Toph stomped her foot and shrieked.

'For Spirits sake, Zuko! Be like a proper _man_ and _tell_ her what you want! I'm getting so _sick_ of having to watch Twinkletoes hover around Katara like a freaking _monkey-puppy_ when her heart beats so much faster for _someone else_!' she screamed.

Her voice was so loud somebody could've heard it through her earth wall, even Aang and Katara, but she couldn't care less.

She glared at a speechless Zuko (or somewhere where she thought his face would be) before turning around and heading out of the tent in a huff. The earth wall around his tent returned to the ground and Toph bended herself an earthtent, all the while grumbling to herself.

* * *

**Phew. That took a while to write. Sorry if there's some errors, I'm so tired my eyelids are drooping and I haven't really proof read.**

**Thanks for reading and please keep the reviews coming! :D**

**I'm going to bed.**


End file.
